User talk:AnotherGoat
Talk about stuff here! S'fun, I swear. I will try to get confirmation before making any edits, so feel free to drop me a line here, at my e-mail, or elsewhere if needed. Keep that in mind, and enjoy a better future, now! Wahaha! AnotherGoat 09:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) That's reversechimes (at) yahoo (dot) com. Ellllo, just wanted to leave a little hello message! I am still working my way around, it literally takes me 5 minutes to make sure I am writing in the right place, so I'm sorry if I've posted in the wrong place! (Considering the number of Wiki's I'm on it seems untrue, but there it's truuue lol) Lola Doll 15:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Lola Haha I try :) Two left feet huh well I've always had a theory that everyone can dance, they just need to practise sooo no excuses! Ohh I wish I knew how to cook, I always burn whatever I attempt to cook in fear of it being raw, Dont wanna poison anyone :( Yummm Pizza! It still sounds delish, better than what I could have done for sure! Yeahh -_- Ahaha I know right!? I was creeped out but he was genuinely convinced I was someone he knew lol Aww yeah I love hugs, I've been told I'm not nice to hug though :/ I like many games, most of them are on my favourite wikis bit, I like COD, that's probably the only one not on there. How about you? Oh I love books! I havent had much time at all to read or play games though, the last book I read was Before I Go To Sleep, by S J Watson, really really really good book! I haven't heard of Neuromancer before, I will have a look for it and give it a go :) What other books do you like, any specific genres? Hmmm you could include things about yourself, things you like/dislike thats a good place to start :D You saw my page, I just put 'Interesting Experiences' lol You can always add to it later so its no pressure, I'm sure you will think of something good :D 23:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Lola A'''www, it's understandble though :/ Yeah you know how I feel see?! Haha that sounds like a plan! I indeed will try cooking more :D (not signed in blood or anything D:) Take-down hahaha Well when you hug someone you want something there to hold right? I'm apparently am not 'cuddly', am too thin hahh :/ I havent played Tekken for a long time myself to be honest, I just remember it was reallllly good! Ooh have not played any of the ones you have said, but they sound interesting, all questy and stuff :D Oh woww you write books?! How many have you written? <3 I really want to be a writer but I knowww I won't be good at it, I overthink :( Yep yep yep all that going on, just trying to get through without stressing, aw thanks! I'm sure psy thrillers are a genre, if not, they should be! I'm like that as well with genres, I'll give everything a go once :) Yeahh you should, its a really good book, a psy thriller ;p haha Lola Doll 13:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Lola Boo! Hehe Lola Doll 00:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC)Lola Ahaha nope I was trying to scare you! xD But ok we can be ghosts :D Lola DollLola Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:AnotherGoat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- -S- (Talk) 09:30, May 18, 2012